happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
You got Schooled!
You got Schooled is a fan-made episode of Happy Tree Friends. Roles Starring Jerky Featuring Puffy Pierce Lumpy Timey Appearances Biff, Bash, and Big Baddie Nanette, Bully, and Townie Rottie, Beaucey, and Dobie Bucky, Pirate, and Pittie Bully Harry and the Hounds Jock The Bully Meany Nicey Bulky Naz Calico Ed(FxF) Pit Leather Ted Big Bullie Boary Bozo, Homer, and Rags Eric, Kyle, and Stan Fisty Jestie Frank Maney Ripper Thrash Snatchy Greenish Bother Brash Generic Tree Friends Plot Pierce and Jerky beat the daylights out of Puffy. This makes him very cross, and he decides to take action. He writes his congressman and puts his letter in the mailbox.The next day, Pierce and Jerky are excited about going off to a new school. The new school is called Bullyhaven Reformatory school. The two of them go inside the school and sit in the auditorium. Inside are all sorts of bullies. All of them look very cross. The bully sitting next to Jerky (Leather Ted) tells him to hand over his backpack, while the bully sitting next to Pierce (Pit) tells him to hand over his money. The lights go out, and Lumpy presents a simple slideshow about how every single bully in Happy Tree Town will become kind to others by draining them of their cruelty. All of the students are fitted with special shock rings. Every time someone bullies another student, they will get shocked. Almost every student in the school gets shocked by the shock rings, some to the point of falling unconscious from electrocution. Pierce and Jerky get the worst of it, especially for bullying Bother. The madness continues until, at the end of the year, every bully in Happy Tree Town turns nice. Pierce and Jerky act especially nice towards Puffy. Puffy then realizes that he has made a grave mistake. He hires Timey to go back in time and stop himself from delivering the letter to the mailbox. He travels back to the past and tells the past Puffy that terrible things will happen once he writes his congressman. Puffy decides to throw the letter away. He travels back to the present and sees Pierce and Jerky beating Puffy up again. He kills the two of them using his dagger, and Puffy thanks him. Timey walks away as the iris out begins. Deaths and Injuries # Pierce and Jerky beat the daylights out of Puffy. # Every student in Bullyhaven Reformatory School gets shocked by the shock rings. # Some of the students fall unconscious from the electricity. # Pierce and Jerky get shocked by electricity from the shock rings. # Pierce and Jerky get killed by Timey. Trivia * This episode is inspired by a story from the Weenies series by David Lubar. * Almost every bully character in the HTF series appears. * According to the creator, Meanie is not a bully, but he came to Bullyhaven because his sister Nicey forced him to. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 92 episodes Category:Season 94